1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a covering, and more particularly to a covering device of an opening of a building, and a coupling module of the covering device.
2. Description of Related Art
A building usually has lots of openings to be an entrance of a room or the building or for ventilation. A glass window usually is mounted in the opening for ventilation, and a window covering is mounted in the opening for shading the window. The conventional window covering is fixed to the wall. Sometime, the window covering has to be taken off for maintaining or cleaning. It is a hard job to take the conventional window covering off the wall.